Bairre Bertach
Overview Quintessentially Deurlen, Bairre is a homely and humble man who has worked his whole life, and continues to work daily. Presently, he is occupied as both a dairy farmer in Westmoor, and the Vice Director of the NIC specializing in the Field Intelligence branch. He’s usually a happy-go-lucky type, often sporting a grin and optimistic attitude; which has since died down just a bit in his time in Novania. Bairre is known to work hard for everything he wants, and is extremely modest and humble unless it comes to his clan, which he is extremely prideful of. Appearance Bairre is a fit, and stocky man usually clad in a pair of blue overalls and a white button-down shirt, usually wearing a large and proud smile that easily shows off his many freckles and prominent gap between his two front teeth. He has a hair of thick, auburn hair and ornate clan tattoos across his face, chest, arms, and legs. Readily apparent is his missing left hand, replaced by an elm prosthetic carved by the man himself, and a left arm riddled with small scars and burns. His body is squarish and stocky, as well as hairy along his chest down to his belly, and along his forearms and legs. Just by looking at him, it’s obvious to tell he’s worked his whole life, and is no stranger to manual labor. He dons a warm expression and jolly demeanor. Background Bairre Bronach Bertach hails from Clan Bertach, a free-to-play Deurlen clan made by Brandles. Should you whish to make a Bertach, contact him OOCly in game, or on the forums. Bairre grew up in a small family of laborers, woodcutters, smiths, farmers, and artisan craftsmen specializing in small wooden trinkets. He was raised in a wholesome household, the values of hard labor, honest work, and simplicity instilled in him. Known Associates Family Tegan Bertach Rónan Bertach Eddard Bertach Clansmen Éilís Bertach Elain Bertach Elreyn Windseeker Roisín Bertach Finley Bertach Friends Galya Mieli Stanford Whitehallow Tulipalo Violet Mieli (†) Friedrich Mauser Ennis Personality Bairre is a typically jovial and jolly type of man, usually seeing the bright side of things. He enjoys helping people out whenever he can, and is quick to offer them a place to stay should they need it. Bairre can be seen as overly thoughtful and trustworthy. Likes * Thick, hearty meals. * Cows. * Simple things. * Men * Carrots * Hard Work Dislikes * Potatoes, they taste bland to him. * Dirty work. * Medicine * Cats * Extravagance * Wendigo. Wendigo. Wendigo. Quirks * Bairre is lactose intolerant. * Afraid of thunder, lightning, and Yselnativa. Also Drimfaw. * He can play the flute. * Lacking a touch in the self care department. His hair is all kinds of messed up, he only brushes it when he brushes his cows. * Speaks with a heavy Deurlen accent, with added Minnesotan colloquialisms. His accent is closer to Newfie than anything else. * PTSD and Survivor's Guilt! Other Theme Music Link Face Claim Link Item Claims Link OOC Notes Played by Brandles Category:Characters